


Our Story

by chibummie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibummie/pseuds/chibummie
Summary: The war over, peaceful days finally found its way to their lives. It was their moment to finally be themselves and give themselves a focus. Not as a Shinigami, not as a Quincy. To finally face their own feelings that they kept hidden for a long time and realize what are the important things for them.Brought together by one person they both have sworn to protect-- with an impending conflict that will test their feelings, it became their own story altogether.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo, Jugram Haschwalth/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 20





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BLEACH and these characters but I wish I did :(

“What the hell?” 

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks the moment he stepped inside the infirmary while dragging his injured roommate Uryu with him. He was supposed to go get some bandages from the university’s infirmary as Uryu got his leg slashed on when they were slaying Hollows a while ago. 

It was best to go to the infirmary instead and it’ll save them money—Uryu also stated it would be better to get supplies there than buy-- which was what Uryu used to say but today he kept on trying to pull Ichigo back from going to the infirmary, telling him that he was alright. 

It was supposed to be the usual routine, the female school nurse will be welcoming them and she will give him what she requested. It was just supposed to be like that. 

But no.

The person he is now seeing in front of him gave him mixed feelings of not just surprise, but also dread. The person wearing a lab coat in front of him is none other than… Jugram Haschwalth.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Right… With the war over and the remaining Quincies who are still alive formed a peace pact with the Shinigamis. Now, they have Wandenreich based in the Living World, rebuilding in the shadows with Jugram Haschwalth now leading them. The Quincies went back to their old ways of slaying Hollows but in a way where it wouldn’t disrupt the flow of souls anymore thanks to Urahara Kisuke’s idea of modifying their spirit weapons. Which he was still working on so only a few Quincies can go out into the Living World for now and do test runs. Even with the same goal now, the Quincies and Shinigamis still refused to work together. It was a thousand years worth of strife anyways, it is not like the relationship is going to be automatically great on day one. 

“Kurosaki… I told you that I am fine and there is no need to come here.” Uryu complained, trying to discard the hand that was gripping around his arm but he felt Ichigo tighten his hold on him to the point that it hurts a bit.

Jugram was just staring at them, not saying anything. He was standing by the window as he had some papers in his hand attached to a clipboard-- probably reading whatever his current getup is supposed to do.

“Is this why you’re reluctant to come here?” Ichigo looked at Uryu seriously and the raven just averted his gaze. “You’re aware of this aren’t you?”

It is not that Ichigo hates the Quincies, it is just that they did so much damage to him and his friends so he tends to act a bit overprotective. Knowing Uryu is a Quincy and Uryu was once in their side, he just felt obliged to make his hold onto him stronger and shield him from the blonde, even if he knows there isn’t really a need to. 

“Kurosaki Ichigo, there is no need for you to act so hostile. I am not here to be your enemy. I am here merely to watch over and protect Ishida Uryu.” Jugram flat out said, noticing the blood stains on Uryu’s leg so he immediately rummaged into the drawer for bandages and disinfectants. “Come here Ishida Uryu.” 

“What? Protect Ishida? From what exactly?” The slight shock somehow made Ichigo’s hold of Uryu loosen a bit. Uryu sighed and shrugged himself off from Ichigo. Uryu approached Jugram with complete ease and Ichigo doesn’t even sense that Uryu is being tense or alert at what might the blonde do to him. 

Jugram instructed Uryu to remove his pants and made him sit on the examination bed. Jugram sat down on a chair and placed Uryu’s injured right leg on his lap and carefully applied disinfectants before treating it and wrapping it with the bandages. The whole thing made Uryu wince, it was not life threatening but the Hollow sure made a good cut. 

Ichigo was ticked off because Uryu because was being a little carefree. Shrugging his pants off and letting himself be treated by an enemy…. Or not really? Anyways, Ichigo was still a little distrustful and Ichigo’s frown just went deeper as his glare felt like piercing knives at Jugram’s back. Seeing this kind of scene, doesn't really sit well with him.

“I understand the hostility because of the past Kurosaki Ichigo. But, Ishida Uryu is still His… former Majesty’s successor. I decided this to myself that aside from protecting your world from Hollow attacks, the Quincies should make sure of the Prinz von Licht’s safety.” Jugram explained, now done with the bandages as Uryu stood up and wore his pants back. 

Ichigo just looked at them with an expression of what is he exactly missing. Sure, he is still a Substitute Shinigami but to be honest—other than slaying neighborhood Hollows, he hasn’t been in contact with Soul Society for a long time now. He was focusing on his med studies, now that he is a college student. He happens to be studying the same degree, and is in the same university as Uryu so both just agreed to become roommates. 

_Or probably he kind of intentionally took the same path as Uryu._

“This wasn’t my idea also—but Ryuken deemed it necessary also for some reason as I am the only one who still has those powers anyways.” Uryu rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses, because true—Yhwach performed the Auschwalen to take every Sternritter power he gave, but Uryu wasn’t really selected or affected by it. 

“Does this mean…. You’re NOT the ONLY ONE around right?” Ichigo gave an emphasis because this kind of felt like the same thing the other Shinigamis were also in his world when the Arrancar invaded. 

“Apparently yes. You’ll be seeing familiar faces around.” Uryu remarked, the tense situation was making him feel tired. It would have been better if he did tell Ichigo beforehand that today was the start of it. He also had vague details of the whole ordeal anyways, probably why he didn’t bother. He is probably just thinking that this the way Jugram thought to have the Quincies redeem themselves. 

“I believe both of you are going home. I’ll go with the both of you.” Jugram said, removing his lab coat and hanging it. Beneath, he was wearing a formal white long sleeved shirt tucked in his black slacks. The man looked pretty and tall even standing just like that. 

“Going with us??? What the hell do you mean?!” 

“Yo Jugo! You going home now?” Bazz-B and Askin suddenly popped out, they didn’t feel their presence but they were already at the door. They literally didn’t even hear the door open. “Nice seeing the little prince is doing well.” Bazz-B remarked and Uryu glared at him. The pink haired man threw a yakisoba bread each at Ichigo, Jugram and Uryu—though Ichigo failed to catch it. 

“I learned how to make that today you dumbass! Why didn’t you catch it?!” It was wrapped in plastic so it is technically safe, but it still made Bazz-B furious. 

Ichigo went to pick the bread up and stared at both guys. He did recall that one of his lectures got cancelled because of a “staff change”. His favourite auntie in the cafeteria was also nowhere to be found and when he asked, another auntie said that she was transferred to another campus…. Probably it was both of these guys’ fault and there would be more of them he’ll be seeing around. 

“Don’t tell me… You’re working in the cafeteria—“ Ichigo said, trying to hold his laughter in.

“The hell you got a problem with that?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So—those three are literally living next to us?! I mean I probably appreciate that my weekends will be free of blasting music from our neighbors… probably. BUT you should have told me beforehand Ishida!” Ichigo said as they arrived back in the dorm. Uryu was first to go inside and he immediately took his shoes off and went to their mini kitchen to get a glass of water. He was already thinking of what he should cook for dinner and get everything done with so he could proceed with his studies but he doesn’t think Ichigo would let him off of the hook anytime soon anyways. 

“I don’t think there isn’t much difference with telling you beforehand or you finding it now. Look, I don’t have much details also but this is a Quincy thing that my father agreed to at the same time. As long as they are not doing anything crazy, I don’t really care having them all over the place.” Uryu said as Ichigo was irritated while he was on his phone. He did hear his own phone get an alert so he went to pick it up from his pocket also. “It is not like you Shinigamis haven’t done this before too anyways.” 

Ichigo dropped the subject already and just sighed in defeat. It was tense going home with Uryu and the three Quincies a while ago already and he isn’t up for an argument with Uryu about it. 

Uryu felt bad. He knows that Ichigo was just showing genuine concern towards him and he couldn’t really blame the guy even if the events of the war wasn’t fresh anymore, and everyone should have been forgiven in order to move on. Nobody really won that war, Uryu firmly believed that both sides lost and in great amounts of what they should be really fighting for. 

“Open your laptop now Kurosaki, Keigo is starting the video call in a few minutes.”  
  
  
  
They were not classmates anymore. After their graduation from high school, they were all separated from each other. Pursuing their own paths. The only thing that is connecting all of them right now are group video calls they would often have so they could all just talk randomly how their days went just like when they were back in high school. Sure they would hang out all together at times, but it would be pretty rare now as they all started living far from each other-- and time doesn’t really want to cooperate with them anymore.

Ichigo and Uryu would sit together on their mini table in front of Ichigo’s laptop because Uryu doesn’t really have his own. Sure his father pays for his studies, but not necessarily everything—he is still a stingy father anyways. 

Days like these are peaceful, Ichigo kind of forgotten about the whole Quincy ordeal and he was having fun listening to everyone’s stories and seeing a smile on their faces—so was Uryu. It was good to see him in a good mood as they were talking with everyone even though it was just in front of a screen. 

Ichigo moved a bit to the side so his face wasn’t really visible to the screen, he did that because it was Uryu’s turn to tell stuff—and also because he doesn’t want everyone to see that he is staring at none other his roommate. Ichigo could watch how Uryu’s delicate features would change expression from amusement to delight for god knows how long. It was making him smile at the same time. 

Ichigo looked down, Uryu’s hand was on the floor as he was busy talking. Ichigo stared at it so much he felt the need to hold it—but his nervousness took over and he woke up from his trance when Keigo cracked a joke and he heard Orihime laughing as loud as she could. 

He went back to face the screen, shoving Uryu to the side a bit and complained that he missed the whole thing. He was surprised when he saw Orihime genuinely smiling, laughing loudly—again that is. 

He felt relieved.  
  
  
  
He wasn’t exactly dense about it, but he just didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t reciprocate it and he still felt like it was such a dick move for him that he just kept on ignoring Orihime’s feelings like a plague—sometimes he would play fool to it even if it was as obvious as day. Until… Orihime decided to confess herself. 

It was during their high school graduation. They were alone in the rooftop, the sun was setting and they were most probably the only ones left. His family was probably waiting for him and went home first for some grand celebration because he finally graduated but Ichigo felt like this was an important matter to attend to first.

Orihime was fidgeting and was so nervous. It was so obvious because her hands were shaking as she tried to hold onto her high school diploma properly. He still dreads that this thing ever happened. He could have accepted Orihime’s confession—she was beautiful, sweet and kind. Everyone loved her, and people would die to have her. He considers himself lucky that someone like Orihime is in love with him.

But to Ichigo, she was not it.

He wasn’t feeling the same towards her. 

To this day, he still feels guilty whenever he remembers the expression Orihime made when he rejected her. He knows she wanted to cry but did her best to mask it. Ichigo explained he doesn’t have anyone he likes in particular and he only loves her as a friend. Nothing more—was what Ichigo thought to himself, but after Orihime already left, he took a few moments alone and be lost in his thoughts that clouded his judgment. He stared out in the open and looked down the empty school grounds he wouldn’t be seeing anymore.

Then he saw Uryu, probably walking home now. He was alone and what could he expect? Despite being the top student in his grade, the one who stood on the podium and made his speech—his father didn’t really attend his graduation.

Uryu was walking with his head down and Ichigo watched a bit more. He didn’t want to pry and for sure with his shitty reiatsu control, Uryu knows where he is but Uryu doesn’t bother to turn his head to where Ichigo was and kept walking. Ichigo felt weird, it wasn’t new to him that Uryu would intentionally ignore his presence, but today was different. 

What Ichigo saw surprised him…. 

Uryu was crying.

Uryu was probably expecting to at least see his father attend his graduation and it probably still hurts him that everyone had someone be happy for them, and their achievements. 

Uryu always had that vibe in him that he wanted to prove himself to his father and be acknowledged. It is what Ichigo always felt whenever Uryu would try to avoid having the family topic. 

Ichigo failed to realize it to be honest because when Uryu was doing his speech during the ceremony, he didn’t show any signs of breaking. Ichigo thought that Uryu only decided to go home now because he probably took his time to wander around the campus— 

To Uryu, this was the place where he felt like he existed entirely. 

Where he wasn’t alone. 

When Ichigo went to invite him for lunch back then, everything changed and he started caring about the people around him more often. Now the day came where they need to say their goodbyes to each other—Uryu kind of dreaded it inside and he probably couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. 

…And it was the first time Ichigo saw Uryu break down like this. The orange haired guy immediately ran down as fast as he could so he can still catch up to Uryu on the school grounds. 

“ISHIDA!!” 

The roar shook the lights out of Uryu. Sure he did feel Ichigo’s presence, but he momentarily ignored it because he was consumed by his own personal feelings. He immediately wiped the tears he finally realized with his sleeves before turning around to face Ichigo. “What Kurosaki?” He tried his best not to sound too croaked, he still has his pride not to show any weakness in front of the Shinigami. 

But of course, Ichigo isn’t that dumb not to notice how Uryu’s sleeve was wet and his eyes looked soft. Ichigo was able to stare at it because he took his time to breathe—he ran down a bunch of stairs at full speed after all. 

“Ishida… what school are you attending for college?” 

“Huh? What about it?”

“I decided… I wanted to be a doctor also.” Ichigo raised from his feet and gave Uryu a big smile. It blinded Uryu like how the sun shines to him whenever he wakes up.  
  
  
  
Yes… It was now clear to Ichigo as to why he rejected Orihime’s feelings for him... and it was because his heart now belongs to someone else. He doesn’t know if his decision was correct or where would this lead him—but it is clear to him that he is in love with none other than Ishida Uryu. It took him some time to realize his own feelings, but at certain times he would catch himself staring at the guy from a distance, thinking about him and actually enjoying the times when they are hanging out together—even though they would most of the time end up in an argument. 

To be honest, Ichigo doesn’t really mind those arguments. It was even one of the things Ichigo liked about Uryu and probably something he wasn’t able to find with Orihime that’s why he couldn’t reciprocate her feelings. 

Uryu has his own opinion, Uryu has his own voice. 

Uryu has a strong will.

Uryu was interesting in many ways, his personality and the way he delivers himself. Slowly his admiration towards Uryu wasn't just emotional attraction, it also became a physical. Ichigo can't help but smile at the expressions Uryu shares to him. He takes note even with the smallest of details-- actions that Uryu does and Ichigo finds them cute and Ichigo has watched over them towards the course of their whole high school life.

Ichigo always admired Uryu, but seeing Uryu in his vulnerable state just now strengthened his urge to always be by his side. Not that Ichigo doesn’t have plans for his own future—he does want to become a doctor too and be able to help others, but he somehow doesn’t want to let his eyes off of Uryu anymore. 

Even if the man was still oblivious to his own feelings. 

….and part of the reason why Ichigo hated that war. He thought that they already lost Uryu… Was lost to him especially. The way he screamed so loud in fury the moment he saw Uryu standing together Yhwach broke his heart at the same time. He hated it, he doesn’t want the same thing to ever happen again. Nobody can understand how much he wanted to keep Uryu beside him at all times. 

Probably why he felt the need to be hostile towards Jugram Haschwalth. 

Ichigo saw him standing beside Uryu together with Yhwach back then. He also saw Uryu with Jugram before the last battle. 

He doesn’t have personal hatred towards Jugram, but he was the person Ichigo saw during the days Uryu was lost to them. 

It was Ichigo’s personal feeling to be a bit possessive of his friends... and the person he likes.  
  
  
  
“We’re going back to Karakura next week for Tanabata. We don’t have much schedule or important things to do before the weekend right?” Uryu inquired as he was already cooking for their dinner. It was just simple curry and fried katsu but Uryu makes them really good so Ichigo trusts his roommate to do the cooking duties. Ichigo had his study materials all over the small table, he was wearing glasses while typing up his report in his laptop. 

“Yeah I think—I don’t want to bring stress over at the holidays. It has been a while since we last saw everyone, video calls not counted.” He smiled as he typed away. He somehow thought about inviting Renji and Rukia over also, as he thinks there is no such festival in Soul Society anyways. It would be a great thing to catch up with them also. 

“Inoue seems to be doing well.” Uryu pointed out and that made Ichigo freeze up. No one was oblivious of Orihime’s feelings towards Ichigo and everyone probably knows by now that Ichigo rejected Orihime. She took her time to heal and move on from her feelings towards Ichigo and the distance did help. It was a little disheartening though during the starting phase whenever Orihime wasn’t being at her usual cheerful state—good thing Tatsuki was with her and is attending the same college as her. Ichigo felt relieved Orihime has Tatsuki to rely on for emotional support during the process of moving on.

“Yeah… I feel at ease that she looks cheerful these days.” Ichigo looked at how Uryu smiled for him and it felt warm also. Uryu probably knows that Ichigo kind of blames himself and feels bad about it. His decision was haunting him and it wouldn’t be good if there is tension and awkwardness between his two friends. 

“Hmm… I’ll probably invite Haschwalth and the others also.” Uryu said, he was done cooking as he shoved some of Ichigo’s stuff on the couch and laid plates of food down their mini table. 

“What?” 

“I know you’re going to invite Kuchiki and Abarai—can’t I do the same with Quincies?” Uryu glared at Ichigo’s laptop so Ichigo immediately took care of it as he received Uryu’s serving. 

“No… I don’t think anything is wrong with it… It is just that—you’re kind of carefree even though they tried to kill you once.” Ichigo picked his chopsticks up and started eating, breaking apart the nice golden katsu Uryu prepared for the both of them. 

“Hm? That is something of the past. If any of them tries to—I can take care of myself. Besides… They are still Quincies, I feel responsible for my own kind.” Uryu stared at his own bowl of rice and began pondering with his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
That’s when Ichigo realized, Uryu isn’t feeling alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2nd BLEACH fic and I know I still currently working on a Jugram x Uryu fic (Seeking Answers) but this idea of having a Jugram x Uryu x Ichigo fic won't leave my mind. IchiIshi was literally my first ship and the reason how I discovered yaoi/BL years ago. So even if JugIshi is my current obsession, I still have a soft heart for this strawberry and I don't just want to throw in the side character box just like in my other fic. I enjoy the IchiIshi dynamic, thus this fic is born and I decided I'll work with this the same time as Seeking Answers, and I will focus on how Ichigo, Uryu and Jugram will deal with their feelings, personal and romantic-- so if in Seeking Answers, Ichigo is just a side character, he will be a main one here and it gives me to opportunity to play with his character more.
> 
> (I will also toss in some conflict and actual fighting they need to resolve so expect that I'll be creating an arc ahahaha)
> 
> Next chapter will give focus to Jugram :') 
> 
> P.S. I may have unexpected pairs so I hope people won't mind and let's not ship hate ;;;   
> \--also I'll decide who are the alive Quincies, the ones that are alive in CFYOW are also alive here and I won't change that, but it'll be up to me which Quincy I'll use only.


End file.
